Nicholas Arnold (1550-1623)
}} Biography Nicholas Arnold was born Northover, Somersetshire, England about 1550, buried Ilchester, Somersetshire, England 26 Jan 1622/3, and Nicholas was a tailor, and likely spent his apprenticeship in the village of Northover as a young man. About 1575 he moved with his small family about half a mile across the River Yeo to the larger town of Ilchester, and there established himself as a merchant tailor. Somerset Taylors Guild The mention of his occupation in his oldest daughter's baptismal record, and in his wife's burial record suggest that he was a prominent tailor, and probably a member of the Tailors Guild. Guilds were strong trade unions, being important to the political structure of their day. Nicholas remained a tailor his entire life, as he is called such in his will which was dated 18 Jan 1622/3 and proven at Wells, Somersetshire, England 28 Jul 1623. Marriage & Family Nicholas Arnolad married (1) about 1570 Alice Gully, the daughter of John and Alice Gully. Nicholas m. (2) about 1598 Grace _______, who is the wife mentioned in his will. Children, first seven of first wife, last three of second wife; the first baptized in Northover, and the remaining born and baptized in Ilchester. # Thomasine Arnold (1571-1622) - bp 4 Jan 1571, m. Ilchester 5 Oct 1595 Robert HACKER. The baptism of their seven children is recorded in William Arnold's family record. # Joane Arnold (1577-1621) - bp 30 Nov 1577, bur. Yeovilton, Somersetshire, Eng. 10 Mar 1621/2, m. ca 1612 William Hopkins (1575-1647). Her two oldest children accompanied her brother William Arnold to America in 1635. # Margery Arnold (1581-) -bp 30 Aug 1581, m. Northover 1603 Thomas BARNARD. # William Arnold (1587-1676) - immigrated to America 1635 with 4 children and 2 nephews, father of 1st governor of Rhode Island # Robert, bp 18 Oct 1593. # Agnes Arnold (1591-1595) - b. ca 1595, buried Ilchester Oct 1595. She is not included in William Arnold's family record. # Elizabeth, b. 9 Apr 1596, d. an infant. The fact that William Arnold gives her birth and not baptism in his family record suggests that she died too soon after birth to be baptized. She and her mother probably died within a very short time of each other and may have been buried in a common grave. # Thomas, bp 18 Apr 1599, witnessed his father's will in 1622; m. (1) ca 1622 Margaret, who was buried at Ilchester 18 Oct 1623; m. (2) Jane. This is not the Thomas Arnold who came to Rhode Island about the same time as William Arnold, as had been thought for many years. # Daughter, b. ca 1601. In his will, Nicholas Arnold mentions his two unnamed youngest daughters, children of his second wife. No name has been found for this one. # Eleanor, bp 31 Jul 1603. Research Notes There is no surviving grave marker for Nicholas. The birth year given is an approximation, and the death date is the date of burial, so the actual death date will be a few days earlier. References * Nicholas Arnold - FindAGrave Memorial #156354853 * Nicholas Arnold (1550-1623)/List of Famous Descendants